Silver Lining
by emmaspirate
Summary: They say that 'every dark cloud has a silver lining'. Penny finds out that it's true after a car accident brings Sheldon and her closer. But will they ever be able to get together as the mourn the loss of one of their best friends.
1. Chapter 1

"Do you really think you can afford a place like this?" Penny asked her boyfriend of nearly a year.

Leonard sighed before answering. "Yes Penny. Do you think I would have brought you here if I couldn't afford it?"

"No. Forget I asked. What's the deal of bringing me to such a fancy digs anyways?"

"I just thought we should go someplace special for our one year anniversary. It's hard to believe we've lasted this long." Leonard said, with a smile on his face.

"Yeah." Penny said, forcing herself to smile. The last couple of months she's been not fully in the relationship, actually it seemed like neither one of them had been. For the past three months they've been hardly alone together. Penny has spent a lot of her free time with Sheldon ever since he terminated the relationship agreement with Amy. Sure she still sees Amy all the time still, and when she wasn't with Amy or Sheldon, she was with the whole gang. This had actually been the first alone time the two had in almost ninety days.

"I always knew that we would get this far." Leonard said, causing Penny to think about that day. So much had changed since then. And she still has never figured out why she agreed to have dinner with two complete strangers but she's never regretted her decision.

"That seems so long ago." Penny said, causing Leonard to smile at her again.

"That it does. I've always wanted to ask you this and you don't have to answer if you don't want to. But were you attracted to me that day?" Leonard asked.

Truthfully Penny was attracted to one of the guys back then, and it wasn't Leonard. Not that she would tell Leonard that or ever Sheldon.

"Not really. I don't really think about dating a guy when he talks about bowl moments in a dinner invite." Penny said, watching Leonard's face turn a shade of pink.

"Yeah you know you've said something stupid when Sheldon Cooper knows." Leonard said, causing Penny to laugh. "What's with you two lately?" he asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"It just seems like I never see you without him these days. It's like the two of you is attached at the hip here lately."

"You've been so busy these last few months, I think he's just been lonely."

"I've been working more so I could afford to bring you here."

"Well, maybe if you spent a little more time with your best friend and girlfriend they wouldn't have to spend so much time together."

"So, you're saying that I wasted my time to get you here? I was just trying to do something special for this." Leonard said, slamming a little black box on the table between the two of them.

Penny's breath hitched in her throat. "Leonard, I don't think I can."

Leonard's back stiffened before asking. "Can I ask why?"

"I think I have fallen for someone else. I'm so sorry, Leonard." Penny said, before bolting from the table and headed outside.

Making her way over to Leonard's car, she busted into tears. She never meant for any of this to happen. She wasn't supposed to fall for him, when she was still with Leonard. But all these years she never noticed how well the two of them worked together until here recently. And when she did, she was a total goner.

"I can't believe you did that to me. Do you have any idea on how embarrassing that was?" Leonard said, starting the car and flying out of the parking lot.

"I'm so sorry, Leonard. I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"Who could you of possibly fallen for? The only people I've see you with the last few months has been…SHELDON! You've fallen for SHELDON?" Leonard yelled, slamming on his breaks to not run a red light.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm going to kill him."

"Leonard don't! He doesn't know anything. I haven't told him at all." Penny said, gripping hold of the car door. Leonard was driving like an insane person.

"Well, he must know more than you think. A few days ago he was asking what I would do if I had feeling for a girl that was dating someone else. Never in a million years would I of thought it was you he was talking about."

"How do you…LEONARD! LOOK OUT!" Penny yelled, seeing white headlights coming straight towards them. The next thing there was a loud crash and everything was engulfed in blackness.

* * *

><p>AN: To anyone that is reading my other story I am not giving up on it. I've just had a bad case of writer's block on it. So give me a little time and I'll have a new chapter up soon. So, tell me what you think of chapter one and if I should continue. Danielle


	2. Chapter 2

'_Beep. Beep. Beep.' _Penny groaned reaching over to turn off her blasted alarm clock. Moving her left arm a bit, Penny noticed she couldn't move it that far.

'_That's strange.' _Penny thought to herself. Finally opening her eyes to see where that blasted beeping noise was coming from, she took notice that she wasn't in her bedroom. Glancing at her left she caught glance of the reason why she couldn't move her arm. It was encased in a bright pink cast with two IVs in it. She also had a matching cast on her left leg. Trying to get a better few of her leg, she moved making her think that she was run over by a truck. The pain was that bad.

Looking around the room she saw Howard and Bernadette sleeping on the small couch with Raj curled up on the cot next to it. On the right side of the bed was Amy with her head resting on the bed, fast asleep.

She finally put it together that she was in a hospital room and the beeping noise was here heart monitor.

"Amy." Penny said, her voice sounding rough and horse like it hadn't been used in a while.

"Amy!" she said a little louder, causing Amy to finally stir.

"Oh thank goodness you're finally awake!" Amy exclaimed, loud enough to wake the three others in the room.

"What happened?" Penny asked to no one in particular.

"You really don't remember?" said Howard's voice, from the other side of the bed.

"No. The last think I remember was getting off of work to find Sheldon sitting on my couch all fidgety. He said he wanted to talk to me but I was running late for my date with Leonard. I asked him if we could talk later, then he left suddenly. He didn't like attack me or something?" Penny asked. She knew that didn't sound very logical, but it was the only thing that was making any sense.

"Even if he did you would have put him in the hospital." Howard said, earning a jab in the ribs from Bernadette. "What you know that's true." He said, causing Penny to laugh.

"Ow." Penny said, grabbing hold of her chest. It was tender under her touch.

"Careful there, bestie. You've had a few surgeries and some broken ribs." Amy said.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell happened to me? And where is Sheldon and Leonard?"

"Sheldon fell asleep last night in the waiting room. He hasn't been sleeping a lot, so we just left him there." Bernadette told her.

"And Leonard?"

"Penny, you and Leonard was in a car accident three weeks ago. Leonard ran a red light and you were struck by a semi-truck. They said that your left wrist was shattered, and you had surgery to mend it. Your left ankle is also broken, but that able to be set and the cast should be coming off in three weeks. You had a collapsed lung, which has been reflated. You also had some internal bleeding, but after two surgeries they have caught it all." Amy told her. She looked like she had more to say, but didn't.

"Did you say this happened three weeks ago?"

"Yes. They had you sedated pretty heavily since you kept fighting them."

"And Leonard?" Penny asked again. She was dreading the worse. Not once did Amy say anything about Leonard and the whole vibe in the room had changed.

"Leonard didn't have his seat belt on that night. The paramedics said that they wouldn't have even known that Leonard was in the car if you weren't in the passage seat." Amy said, tears in her eyes.  
>"He didn't make it did he?" Penny asked, she could already feel the tears in her own eyes.<p>

"No, I'm so sorry bestie." Amy said, and Penny felt her brush a few of her tears that had escaped.

"Do you mind leaving me alone for a while?" She really didn't want them to watch her cry.

"Sure, Penny. We'll just go down and get some breakfast. Come on guys." Bernadette said. She, Howard and Raj walked out of the room. She felt Amy watching her for a while before following the rest out the door.

She couldn't believe she had been in here three weeks. That was pushing a month.

Leonard was so excited about that date too. She just wished she could remember it. What happened on that date that made Leonard forget his seat belt? He never forgot it before.

The tears was falling more freely now. Closing her eyes she tried to picture Leonard from that night, but everything was just black. And just the thought that she couldn't remember made the tears come faster.

Penny heard the door to her room opened; she figured it was just the guys back from breakfast. But after a few minutes of no noise, she opened her eyes to see it wasn't who she thought.

Sheldon stood in the threshold of the room, and he looked like crap. His clothes looked like he had slept in them a few times. He was in a dire need for a shave and his hair needed washed and combed out badly. His eyes were red and puffy from either crying or lack of sleep. Penny really couldn't tell which.

But Penny still couldn't help her heart from racing, and no thanks to the EKG machine she was hooked up too, she was sure that Sheldon knew as well.

She's known for some time about her feelings for Sheldon, she just hadn't told anyone about them yet.

'_Sheldon! You have feelings for Sheldon!' _Leonard's voice said in her head.

Well, that was strange.

* * *

><p>AN: I have never been in a serious car accident before but I did try to use the way I felt waking up in a hospital room days later and not knowing what happened. I just hope I got all the medical stuff right, looked up somethings on line, but it's not like I could understand it very well. Hoping everyone likes the new chapter. I love to hear what everyone thought, and if anyone has any ideas for my story 'The Story of Daddy and Me' please message me. I am drawing a blank on that story right now, but I don't want to give up on it quit yet. Thanks, Danielle.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi." Penny said, after the two of them sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Hello." Sheldon said, still not being able to look at her. He hadn't looked at her once, since he had walked in.

"You look the way I feel, Sheldon." Penny said, finally causing him to look at her. He looked like he was fighting back a smile. "You can sit down if you want."

He gingerly walked further in the room, sitting down in the chair that Penny found Amy in just a few hours ago.

"You should know that your parents have been staying in your apartment. Amy is heading over there now to tell them that you are awake."

"Sheldon, how have you've been doing these last few weeks? Bernadette told me that you haven't been sleeping. "

"I've just had a lot on my mind lately."

"Sheldon." Penny said, grabbing hold of one of his hands. "Everything is going to be okay."

"I just…I thought that I was going to looks both of you." Sheldon said, squeezing Penny's hand.

"You're not going to lose me. I'm not going anywhere."

"It's just when I got that call that you and Leonard had been in that accident, I didn't know what to do." Sheldon said. Penny could feel his thumb circling on the back of her hand. She found it kind of soothing.

"Why did they…" Penny tried to ask while sitting up but hissed out in pain. She felt Sheldon's hand fall out of her's when he stood up suddenly.

"Penny, are you okay? Should I call for your nurse?" Sheldon asked, Penny noticed that the color had drained from his face.

"No, I'll be fine. Will you please sit back down?" Penny said, motioning to the chair he was sitting in.

"Are you sure you are going to be okay?" Sheldon asked, settling back down in the chair again.

"I'm fine, Sheldon. Just have to remember to not to move."

The two of them sat in silence again. Penny felt Sheldon grab her hand and began tracing the lines on her palm. She couldn't believe all the human contact that Sheldon was putting up with today. Out of the past five years that they've known each other, he had only willing let her touch him like twice.

"I promise you Sheldon that I am going to be fine. I'll be back to my old self in a few months. Everything will go back to normal or maybe a new normal considering." Penny said, lacing their fingers together.

His hands were a lot softer then a lot of guys that she knows. Their hands were rough and calloused from manual labor. She thought that Sheldon's hands was softer then her own, but he did spend most of his work in front of a white bored.

"I do wish for you to come and live with me after you get discharged from here. I am looking for a new apartment and wish for you to come with me, as my roommate of course."

"New apartment? What's wrong with your current one?" Penny asked surprised that Sheldon said he was going to be moving.

"I just don't think I can continue living there considering on everything that has happened. Plus since you are the only person I have considered to be my new roommate, I figured you wouldn't want to live in L...the other bedroom."

Penny finally relied on how much Leonard's death had affected Sheldon. He had known him a lot longer then she had. Here she had been all worried about herself and she hadn't even thought of how Sheldon or the others had been handling it.

"I'll think about it. But I do feel much honored that you asked."

"You're my best friend, Penny." Sheldon said,making himself sound like a small child.

"You're mine too."

"Can I be the one to tell Amy Farah Fowler that I have replaced her as your 'bestie'?"

"You can have more than one best friend, Sheldon."

"But I'm your favorite, right?"

"Dr. Cooper, I have to say you do have a big head sometimes."

"No, I don't. My head is average size." Sheldon said, causing Penny to laugh.

Glad to see that something's hasn't changed.

* * *

><p>AN: Here's chapter 3. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Review please! :) Danielle


	4. Chapter 4

**10 Days Later **

"Well, Penny it seems like we're finally going to get rid of you today." Her doctor told her during their morning rounds.

The past ten days had been extremely crazy. Her room had at least two people in it at a time. Between all the doctors, nurses, her parents, and friends, it seemed like she never had a moments rest. Even her boss from 'The Cheesecake Factory' swung by to tell her that her jab would still be there when she was ready to go back to work.

The only person that seemed to be glued to her side was Sheldon. He hadn't left the hospital in the past week and a half and only left Penny when he couldn't accompany her to a test. Howard and Raj would bring him clean clothes daily, and would try to force him to eat.

But Penny was worried about him. He would barely sleep anymore and when he did he always woke up from a nightmare. Then would refuse to talk about it or go back to sleep. She could tell he wasn't eating much either. A lot of his clothes were starting to get baggy on him and his was starting to look gaunt in the face.

"Hear that, Sheldon. We finally get to go home." Penny said, glancing at him. He attempted to smile, but it was the thought that counted.

"Well, I'll be back in a few hours, so you can sign these discharge papers and go home then." Her doctor said before leaving the room.

"Penny, do you think you're ready to go? You can always stay if you're not." Sheldon said.

"I am so ready, Sheldon. Look, I can sit up with no pain. In ten days I get the cast off my leg and start PT on my wrist. Plus, I miss my bed." Penny said, laughing a little. But Sheldon didn't look amused one bit.

"Sometimes, I wonder if you're taking any of this seriously." Sheldon said, causing Penny to roll her eyes.

"And sometimes I think you're taking this too seriously. I wonder why you are taking care of me more than yourself. You barely sleep and from the look of it, you barely eat. Sheldon, if you want to help taking care of me, you're going have to take care of yourself first.

I know that you're still upset about Leonard, trust me so am I. But I don't need to be worried about you all the time wondering when something bad is going to happen. You told me that you wouldn't know what to do if both Leonard and I would've died. Well, Sheldon I won't know if something happened to you now, or any of my friends. Even Howard. I'm too fragile mentally and physically right now to handle something like that." Penny said, felling tears slip down her cheeks.

The two was silent for a minute before Sheldon spoke. "I'm sorry that I've been scaring you. That is something that I did not want to do that. I have never been able to handle this kind of stress, even when I was a child. But I've always been able to pull through it myself. It's just has never been for this long of time before."

"Well, there is no better time to start then the present." Penny said, handing him her unopened pudding cup and a spoon.

Sheldon pulled of the top of the stuck the spoon in before sticking it in his mouth. It wasn't much, but it was a start. By the time Amy had arrived, she was driving them home; Sheldon had inhaled over half of her breakfast. Only leaving Penny a small piece of bacon and a bit of egg. She was just happy he was eating to get mad or question him on why he was willing eating off her plate.

"So, bestie are you happy to be finally getting out of here?" Amy asked, while Penny signed the last of her discharge papers.

"Heck yeah! I'm just getting excited about sleeping in my own bed. I'm sure Sheldon will be happy too. That couch doesn't look very comfortable." Penny said, glancing at Sheldon who looked like he was deep in thought.

"I'm starting to wonder how we're going to get you to your apartment." Sheldon said.

"What do you mean?" asked Penny.

"Well, seeing that the elevator is busted and with your broken wrist you're unable to use crutches, how are you going to get up four flights of stairs?" Sheldon said. Penny hadn't even thought of that. She was just happy about going home. Not how she was going to get there.

"Good point, Sheldon. Perhaps Penny you would like to stay at my apartment until you can use your legs again." Amy suggested, causing Penny to frown. She doesn't know if she could wait another ten days before being able to go home.

"Thanks for the offer, Ames. But I would like to try to figure out a solution to get me to my apartment."

"I think I might have one. But I don't know how you'll going to like it. You're just going to have to trust me." Sheldon said.

"I always trust you, Sheldon." Penny said, watching Sheldon's cheeks turn bright pink.

* * *

><p>AN: Finally got chapter 4 done. Been so busy with my life lately and having my nose in the Pretty Little Liars series I almost forgot about writing. So glad I didn't. Had plans for this chapter since I posted chapter 3, just so glad that I didn't forget. Danielle


	5. Chapter 5

"Sheldon, I so can't believe that you're doing this." Penny said, a few hours later. The two of them was making their way up to Penny's apartment, followed by Amy.

Sheldon's brilliant plan to get Penny up to her apartment was to carry her bridal style up three floor stories.

"Are you sure that you're not going to drop me?" Penny asked, as they got up on the third floor. It was strange that he was able to carry her, when they first met he was barely able to push a TV stand up stairs with Leonard. Things really have changed.

"For the fifth time, Penny I'm not going to drop you." Sheldon said, and Penny felt him sigh. As they rounded the fourth floor, Penny had a strange feeling. The last time she had been here was a month ago and she was leaving with Leonard. Who knew that would be the last time they would leave together or that she wouldn't even remember anything past that point.

Amy unlocked her apartment door letting the two of them in.

"Your parents said they cleaned up in here before they left. So it's a lot cleaner in here." Amy said, while laying Penny's things on the coffee table.

"You can just put me down in my bedroom." Penny told Sheldon, and the two of them made their way to the bedroom.

Sheldon gently laid her on the bed and watched as she gleefully took over the whole bed.

"Ten times better than that hard hospital bed." Penny said shoving her good arm under one of the pillows only to hit something hard underneath it. Slipping the object in her hand she pulled it out to discover it was one of Leonard's old inhalers.

Looking at it for a few minutes a lot of things ran through her head. She was never really able to mourn Leonard's death; everything had been all about getting her healthy enough to go home. She just never thought about memories she had of Leonard in this apartment.

Maybe Sheldon didn't have such a bad idea about moving. Penny looked up at Sheldon to see him memorized with Leonard's inhaler. She was really starting to worry about him. Sure he was eating a little more, but his sleeping hadn't changed all that much. Plus he still wouldn't tell her about the nightmares he was having.

"OK, Sheldon. I'll do it." Penny said, startling him out of his thoughts.

"May I ask what you are talking about?" Sheldon asked.

"I know I'm going to regret this later. But I'll be your new roommate." Penny said, causing Sheldon to smile. This was the first time in nearly five years of knowing each other that Penny had seen his true smile. A smile that made Penny's heart flutter harder in her chest.

Before Penny could even process what was happening, Sheldon was lunging at her pulling her into a tight hug, or as tight as you could get seeing that she was still lying on the bed.

"Thank you, Penny." He said, into her hair.

"You're welcome, sweetie. We need each other right now."

Sheldon pulled back a bit and had his face so close to hers that their noses were almost touching. "I think I've always need you, Penny." Sheldon said, his blue eyes burning into hers.

Was it Penny's imagination or was he leaning closer?  
>"Uhhh….What is going on in here?" said a voice from behind them.<p>

"Sheldon stood up so quickly from the bed that he nearly lost his balance. Penny had totally forgotten that Amy was with them. Before a word was said, Sheldon was out of the room.

"Care to explain." Amy said, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I…I have agreed to be Sheldon's new roommate."

"Wow! You're really going to move in with Sheldon? I think you might be the one that's crazy, not Sheldon." Amy said, causing Penny to glare at her.

".Ha. You're so funny."

"But seriously was that thing that I walked in on? That looked a lot more than two friends." Amy said, causing Penny to sigh.

"Honestly, I have no idea. But if I ever figure it out, you'll be the first to know." Penny said. Amy went to say something but was interrupted by Sheldon entering the room, his laptop in hand.

"I've been look at this place online for a couple of weeks. Since you have finally agreed to move in with me, I've contacted the realtor and she said we can do a walk through as soon as tomorrow."

"Realtor? Since when do you need a realtor to rent an apartment?" Penny asked.

"Well, it's more of buying then renting. Plus, it's more of a condo then an apartment." Sheldon said, showing Penny the pictures on his computer.

"Sheldon! Don't you think that's a bit much for the two of us? We may not live together forever."

"I know. But it has two bathrooms as well, so I thought it would fit our needs a lot better. Plus it's only two blocks from the university; since you're unable to drive I could get myself to work."

"And from the looks of it, it's only six blocks from my apartment. So I could come over even more. Wouldn't that be fun, bestie?" Amy said, with a huge smile on her face.

"Fine, set it up. It wouldn't hurt anything to just look. But I do have a question about tonight though. Sheldon, we're you going to sleep. You won't go into your apartment and my couch is too small, plus I'm not giving my bed up this time." Penny said.

Sheldon and Amy glanced at one another, neither had thought of that. The plan was for Amy to stay over to help Sheldon with Penny. But they never thought of where he was going to sleep.

"We could always drag your couch into Sheldon's apartment and bring his in here. Sheldon could take the couch and I could just share the bed with you, bestie." Amy suggested.

"Or you take the couch, Amy and I could just sleep in here. That way we wouldn't have to move furniture around. It would just be unnecessary." Sheldon said.

"Sheldon, are you suggesting that we share a bed together?" Penny asked, as shocked expression on her face.

"Why not? It's the simplest solution and it's not like I've never slept with another person before. Missy and I share a bed while growing up and I've even been in the same bed with Meemaw from time to time."

"But Sheldon, I'm not your sister or grandmother. It's a little different for us."

"I'm sure I'll be fine." Sheldon said, as they heard a knock on the door. "That'll be our food." Sheldon said, heading out of the bedroom to answer the door.

"Penny, you have my blessing." Amy said, her eyes still glued on the open bedroom door.

"Excuse me?"

"You have my blessing to date Sheldon. I have no more feelings for him. Honestly, I don't know if I ever did."

"Who said that I wanted to date Sheldon?" Penny said,, her voice going up an octave as she spoke.

"Well, no one. But the way he's acting I think he might want to be with you. He's willing to sleep in the same bed with you. I couldn't even get him to sleep in the same bed as me when he showed up at my apartment at two in the morning with those stupid bongos. So he's either in love with you, who wouldn't be, or he's so depressed he doesn't want to be alone. I think it's more the first one or both." Amy said, and then just left the room suddenly leaving Penny to her thoughts.

* * *

><p>AN: I would write more here but it's storming out her right now and my dog is like freaking out so this is all you guys are going to get. lol Reviews are nice, hope you like the new chapter. Danielle.


	6. Chapter 6

Penny stared at the ceiling, for the past hour. She had been super excited about being able to be home in her own bed, and now she couldn't get to sleep. It was just to quiet.

At the hospital there was always machines beeping and people wondering in and out of her room at all hours of the night. Here all that was heard was the sound of Sheldon's breathing. Earlier, she could hear the muffled sound of the TV, but it seemed that even Amy was asleep.

Shutting her eyes to try to fall asleep yet again, is when she heard Sheldon's breathing quicken.

"No! Don't!" he said, thrashing around in the bed.

"Same time every night." Penny said to herself, while shaking him a bit. "Sheldon, sweetie. Time to wake up."

"No! Not my fault!" was the only reply that she got.

"Sheldon!" she said, a little louder. This time causing him to shoot up in the bed.

"P-penny, are you alright?" Sheldon asked, still glancing around the room a bit. He didn't look completely awake.

"Yes, sweetie. I'm fine. Are you okay?" You seemed to been having another nightmare again." Penny said, pulling herself into the sitting position.

"Y..yeah. I'm fine. Sorry for wake you up, again." Sheldon said, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm really starting to worry about you, Sheldon. Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"No, Penny! I told you, I'm fine! Will you just drop it." he snapped, before getting out of bed and leaving the room. Penny could hear her front door open.

"Come on, Sheldon." Penny said, attempting to pull herself out of the bed and balancing on one leg.

"Ok Penny. Slow and steady to the couch." Penny said to here self as she hopped on one leg towards the couch. Finally after a few minutes she finally made it to her destination.

"Who would ever think that getting to my couch by myself would be a huge accomplishment." Penny said to herself, glancing down to see that Amy was still sound asleep.

"Her front door was still wide open and she could catch a glimpse of Sheldon pacing back and forth in the hallway.

"Sheldon, can we please talk about his." Penny said, hobbling towards the door.

"Penny, was in the world are you doing out of bed by yourself? What would you do if you had fallen?" Sheldon asked, placing an arm around her waist to steady her a bit.

"I was worried and you just stormed out of the apartment. Will you please just talk about it?" Penny said, causing Sheldon to let go of her.

"Penny, I told you I didn't want to talk it." Sheldon said, storming up the stairs.

"Sheldon! Sheldon, please come back down here!" Penny shouted up the stairs. Not caring it was almost midnight.

"What's going on?" came a sleepy voice from behind her. Penny turned around to see a bed-headed Amy. Apparently all the noise had woken her up.

"Will you please go up there and talk to him? He had another nightmare and when I wanted him to talk about it, he stormed up to the roof."

"Sure thing, bestie. Do you need any help before I head up there?"

"No, I got out here on my own."

Penny waited until Amy turned the corner on the stairs, before heading back inside. Finally about twenty minutes later, Penny flopped down on her bed. All this had made her exhausted.

Amy had found Sheldon on the roof, Penny said he would be.

"Sheldon, you okay?" Amy asked making her way to where he stood on the other side of the room.

"I'm fine, Amy. Will you please leave me alone." Sheldon said, turning around to face her. Amy could see a few tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Sheldon, will you please talk to me? You're making Penny worry about you and you're making me worry about you as well."

"I feel like all of this is somehow all my fault."

"What's your fault?" Amy asked, as Sheldon started to pace again.

"All of this! The accident, Leonard dying, and all the pain everyone is going through. I feel responsible for all of it."

"Sheldon, you had nothing to do with that. It was Leonard's fault that he ran that red light, not you."

"The night of the accident, Leonard told me that he was going to propose. For some reason I got it in my head that if I told Penny…something, that would of changed the outcome. But when Penny got home from work. She asked me if we could talk to me later and I knew I missed my chance. That whole night I kept trying to come up with a solution to make things different."

"Sheldon, you know as well as I do that you're not any form of responsible for what happened."

"I know. But these dreams that I keep having of Leonard yelling at me, is what keeps me up each night. He says that me loving Penny is what killed him." Sheldon said, walking back inside.

"Sheldon, you need to tell her how you feel. It might surprise you on what she says." Amy said, stopping Sheldon on the fifth floor.

"I can't tell her."

"Sheldon, we were together for two years and the whole time I've always felt second best to you. I knew that if you had to choose between Penny and me you would of always picked her. She's my best friend and I don't want to see her get hurt. So if I thought you would hurt her, I wouldn't be encouraging this." With that Amy left Sheldon standing in the hallways of the fifth floor.

When Sheldon finally go back to Penny's apartment, Amy was already asleep on the couch again. He knew that was she said was true, he just didn't think he was ready to tell her yet.

"Crawling back into Penny's bed, glanced over at Penny who was sound asleep.

"I love you, Penny." Sheldon whispered to her and for the fist time in a month, he got a full nights rest.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for such a long wait for an update, been super busy! Tell me what ya think of the new chapter! :) Danielle


	7. Chapter 7

Penny woke up eight hours later, with the feeling of someone stroking her hair.

"Jeez, Amy! You scared the me! I thought you was…someone else."

"Who was you expecting? Someone perhaps with bright blue eyes?" Amy said, with a smirk on her face. It was times like this that made Penny somewhat miss the shy and backwards Amy that she first met.

"Shut it! So how did your conversation with Sheldon go last night?"

"Well, I would say that it went better then I thought. He slept for the rest of the night at least."

"That's good. At least he finally got a good nights rest. I figured he would once we got back home and back into his routine."

"I think it had more to do with who he was sleeping with." Amy mumbled to herself. It seemed like Penny didn't hear her.

"Were is Sheldon at, anyways?"

"I think he's cleaning your bathroom, but I heard him turn on the shower about them minutes ago."

"That's good."

"I really should be going. I forgot to grab some clean clothes last night." Amy said, but before she could even get up from the bed the bathroom door opened, to reveal Sheldon in nothing but a towel.

"Uhh..I forgot to grab my clothes before getting in the shower." Sheldon said, bolting over to where his clothes was laying on top of Penny's dresser.

Walking back to the bathroom though, he dropped on of his shirts on the floor and leaned down to pick it up.

"Nice butt, Cooper." he heard Penny squeal from behind him. Sheldon pulled back into the upright position to take notice that his towel had slipped down in the back. Pulling it back up and bolted into the bathroom so quickly he would of given 'The Flash' a run for his money. He could still hear Penny and Amy laughing on the other side of the door.

By the time he got the nerve to leave the bathroom, Penny was in the room alone flipping through a magazine on the bed. It looked like Amy had left for work already.

"Hey." He said, timidly. He knew she wasn't going to let him live what had happened down.

"Hiya sweet cheeks!" Penny said, laughing as Sheldon felt his face flush bright red.

"Can we please not talk about what happened earlier and act like it didn't even happen, please?" Sheldon pleaded with her.

"Sure thing, Sheldon. But I meant that I said, you do have a nice butt." Penny said, flipping through the magazine that was on her lap.

"Did Amy say what time she'll be back? We have to go over and check out that condo around two." Sheldon asked, clearly trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, she said she should be home around lunch, since I need help getting dressed.

"I could do that. I've done it before." "I know and I thought about that. But after you grabbed my breast and looked at my butt, I thought that Amy would be a safer choice."

"Well, for the record I thought you had a nice butt as well." Sheldon said, before bolting out of the bedroom, leaving a very stunned Penny. She so couldn't believe that he just said that.

"Well, I guess that we're finally even then!" Penny yelled, knowing she probable embarrassed him even more.

Later that afternoon Sheldon laid a sound asleep Penny down in her bed. After tucking her in, he joined Amy in the living room. They had just returned from the condo showing and Penny had fallen asleep on during the car ride back home.

"I can't believe she's still asleep. She didn't even wake up on the whole trip up here." Sheldon said, plopping down on the couch next to Amy.

"Well, she did just get out of the hospital after being in there a month. She's still healing."

"You know that first day that we saw Penny, I got so upset at Leonard for saying 'hello' to her. Now I don't think I would change that."

"You know how many things would be different if he hadn't. For one thing, we wouldn't be sitting here together. We may never have met."

"Well, we might of. Koothrappali and Wolowitz is the ones that did all of that."

"Still if you didn't know her, I wouldn't have gotten a bestie. Howard wouldn't be married. You…"

"…would still have tunnel vision on winning a Nobel Prize."

"Well, don't you still have that?"

:Yeah, I still do. But Penny has taught me about friendship and relationships. I just think I have my priories set differently then I did five years ago."

"And is that a bad thing?"

"Well, has being in love with your dead best friends girlfriend ever been a good thing?" Sheldon asked.

"Well, when you put it that way! No." Amy said, laughing a bit.

"Do you think that this will ever turn out good?"

"You have to tell her first. You'll never know until you do." Amy said, causing Sheldon to sigh.

"I know, but I don't think I can handle that right now. If I tell her and she rejects me I don't know if I can handle it. I don't want to loose both Penny and Leonard in the same year."

"You won't loose her, but if you're not ready to tell her now don't. But promise me Sheldon, that you don't wait to long to tell her. You could still loose her if you do."

"I won't. I promise you that."

"Good. So what movie would you like to watch?" Amy said, finally changing the subject. Unknown to the both of them, a green eyed beauty smiled into her pillow hearing every single word.

* * *

><p>AN: I came really close to scrapping this whole chapter and starting over with it. I really don't like how it turned out, but also didn't know what else to do with it. It seems more like a filler chapter to me. Tell me what you all think about it. Thanks, Danielle.


	8. Chapter 9

Penny listened to Sheldon shuffling around in the bathroom. Tomorrow they would be signing the papers for the condo they would be sharing. That gives them two months to get everything lacked up and moved.

Penny was glad that they had time to get moved. One thing right now she would be no use since her leg was still in a cast. Another thing she's not to thrilled about having to go through Leonard's belongings in the other apartment. Non of that night has come back to her, other then the small part of Leonard yelling.

But it wasn't that he was yelling that upsetting her, but what he said. Had she really told Leonard about her feelings for Sheldon? She still couldn't get over what she heard him confess to Amy earlier this afternoon, but she had no idea how to bring it up either.

She was pulled out of her thoughts, as a freshly showered Sheldon finally exited the bathroom. She watched him from the bed, as he walked around the room placing the things in his arms in there rightful place. He then joined her in the bed.

"So, did you like the place? We never really got to talk after we left since you fell asleep." Sheldon asked, turning in bed to get a better look at her.

::I really loved it, Sheldon! You really do have great taste! I'm going to have so much fun decorating my new room, seeing that it's a lot bigger then this one." Penny said, causing Sheldon to smile a bit.

"Good I'm glad you like it so much. Amy said she was going to get some wallpaper samples tomorrow for you guys to go through."

"That sounds like fun!" Penny said, grinning.

"That's great." Sheldon said, and then he did something very un-Sheldon like. He leaned up and kissed her on the forehead. "Good night Penny."

"Night Sheldon." Penny said, her mind whirling even more then before as the room turned dark.

Penny didn't know what awoke her, a few hours later. She was surprised to see that the clock on her end table said it was only a few minutes after three in the morning. All she knew was that she just wanted to go back to sleep.

But when she tried to roll over on her back, she finally relied that she had her fingers lace with someone else's. She leaned back to catch sight of Sheldon almost laying on her pillow. Penny watched him sleep for a while when the question to what had awaken her was finally answered.

Apparently Amy had entered her room to head to the bathroom, seeing that Penny could hear the water running followed by a quick flash of light as she exited. Penny listed for her to leave the bedroom but it never came.

"Comfy?" she heard Amy whisper, leaning forward a bit she saw Amy standing at the foot of the bed, smirking.

"Shut up!" Penny whispered back, grateful that it was dark in the room, since she could feel her cheeks warm up.

"Good night, Penny." Amy said, before leaving the room.

"Night Ames." Penny said, knowing that she probably didn't hear her.

Trying to get more comfortable and get back to sleep, Penny attempted to shift away from Sheldon, only to be pulled closer to his body.

"Fine you win." Penny said to herself after trying to move away from him three times. Taking advantage of the situation, Penny pushed herself even closer, tucking her head underneath Sheldon's chin. It didn't take her very long to fall back to sleep.

The next few days went super quick as the moving process started. Penny's apartment had been split into three different piles. Things that are being kept, things that might be kept, and things that are being donated. She was keeping everything in her bedroom and bathroom, since she'll have full control over both. The living room and kitchen was going to be shared between the two of them, and so far they had agreed on everything.

The only thing that hadn't even been started was Sheldon's apartment. No one had really been in there since the accident except for Howard and Raj a few times when Sheldon was sleeping at the hospital with Penny.

"Sheldon, don't you think we should start going through your apartment?" Penny asked him for the third day in a row.

"We'll start it tomorrow. We've got plenty of time." Sheldon said, as he went through Penny's kitchen drawers again.

"You've said that for the past two days. As much as neither one of want to do this, we have too. We really don't have any choice." Penny said, grabbing hold of his hand and attempting to drag him towards the door, or as far as she could with her cast still on. She only had a few more days with it. It would not be missed.

"Penny, why do you want to do this so badly?" "Because the sooner we start, the sooner we can get it done." Penny said, tugging on Sheldon's arm. He finally gave in, slipping his arm around her waist to give her more balance as the two of them made there way towards the door.

The two of them stood in the hallways starting at the 4A door for a few minutes.

"Scared?" Penny asked.

"Now, why would I be scared to go into my own apartment?"

"If you wasn't scared, you would be sleeping in your own apartment." Penny shot back.

"No, I'm not scared…Ok, maybe a little…Penny, I'm terrified!"

"It's going to be okay. I promise you." Penny said, grabbing Sheldon's hand again. Sheldon lifted his other hand, and shakily unlocked the door. Grabbing Penny's hand harder her turned the knob and the door swung open with a creak.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So, I finally got a new chapter done! Yay! But while I was writing this out, my favorite pen died. :( So sad! lol Sorry for the two month wait. Life is still crazy, but I'm getting more in the mood to write more. Starting the next chapter as we speak. So hoping there will be no more long delay. Plus check out my cover art, I suck at edited, but I tried. Danielle._


	9. Chapter 10

It looked like time had stood still. Leonard's coat was carelessly thrown over the back of the couch, like he was just rushed in from work a few minutes ago.

"It's kind of strange, being in here after this long." Penny said, taking a few steps into the apartment. Sheldon just stood in the doorway looking around.

"So, where exactly would you like to start?" Sheldon asked. Penny could see the panic look in his eyes, like he was doing everything to not bolt back into Penny's apartment.

"How bout the kitchen?" Penny said, since she figured they wouldn't run into a lot of Leonard's things in there.

"Well, let's do this." Sheldon said, finally making his way into the apartment.

Something on the counter caught Penny's attention. "There's my cell phone. I thought I lost it in the accident."

"I found it in the couch that morning. It must have slipped out of your pocket the night before when we was playing 'Halo'." Sheldon said, while pulling something out of the cupboards.

"It's really a good thing then that I've known your number by heart or I wouldn't be able to give it to them that night." Penny said, causing Sheldon to stop what he was doing and look at her. "What?"

"You remember giving them my number? Back in the hospital you said you couldn't remember any of it."

"I guess some of that night is starting to come back. They said it might come back after a while."

"So, what exactly do you remember?"

_A bright light flashed out of nowhere, causing Penny to stir a bit. Even with her eyes shut she could still see it._

"_Turn it off" She groaned out, trying to turn away from the light, only to have a shrill pain shoot through her body._

"_Miss! Miss, can you hear me?" Came a voice Penny never heard before. Finally opening her eyes and after letting them adjust to the light she saw a man standing over her._

"_Yeah, I hear you." she rasped out looking around she took in that she was in what was left of Leonard's car. The whole driver's side was completely smashed in and if Penny wasn't mistaken the windshield was gone. _

"_Can you tell me your name" the guy asked, as he place a neck brace on her._

"_Penny…Penny Griffin."_

"_Well, Penny I'm Andy. We're doing everything we can to get you out of here. You're very luck that you are alive."_

"_Sheldon." Penny rasped out, the making it hard to talk._

"_Excuse me?" Andy asked._

"_Sheldon Cooper. Call him." Penny said, the world starting to turn black again._

"_We're loosing her!" Andy shouted to someone behind him, before everything faded. _

"So, you still don't remember anything before the accident." Sheldon asked, he was sitting on his spot on the couch. It surprised Penny on how long it took him to sit there, seeing he hadn't been in the apartment in almost two months.

"No, I'm really wanting to what happened during. I hope I remember soon."

"Yeah." Sheldon said. He was starting to dread that any day now Penny could remember. And she could find out that she here to Leonard. He's still hoping that she wasn't.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Amy asked a few hours later. They had gotten over half of the kitchen done before calling it a day. It wasn't much but at least it was a start.

"Very funny. I have never heard that before." Penny said, rolling her eyes.

"No, seriously bestie. What is going on in that beautiful mind of yours?"

"Sheldon." Penny said, with a sigh.

"I should have guessed." Amy said, earning a glare from Penny.

"I heard him say something the other day that I wasn't suppose to hear. And now I have no idea on how to bring it up to him."

"What exactly did you hear?"

"You should know. He was talking to you." Penny said, causing Amy to give her a confused look.

"What are you…Oh!" Amy said as it finally hit her what Penny was talking about. "You were suppose to have been asleep."

"I was. I woke up."

"And decided to eavesdrop?"

"Will you please help me with this and not scold me."

"Yeah, I'll help. Man, two of my best friends is going to get together because of my help. Sounds like something out of a movie."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Do you have any ideas or what?"

"You could just, I don't know, tell him you know. You love him, he loves you. What's holding you back?"

"Leonard. I don't want Sheldon as a rebound over my dead boyfriend. I don't think I've ever felt this way for anyone, not even Leonard. My feelings for him is so intense, and I really do not was to spook him away. You know how Sheldon is when you try to push him."

"Well, all I can tell you bestie, is that you aren't going to know what going on through Sheldon Cooper's strange head until you talk to him."

"Yeah, I know. I just don't know when the right time is to bring it up."

"Well, there is no better time then the present." Amy said, as both women looked up to see Sheldon walk into Penny's bedroom.

Seeing both Penny and Amy staring at him caused him to stop in his tracks. "What?"

"Nothing, sweetie." Penny said, causing both women to burst into a laughing fit. The look on Sheldon's face caused the laughter to get louder.

* * *

><p>AN: So I had this all written out since Saturday, but kept running out of time to type it out. Literally had to turn my DSL off so I could stay off of Tumblr long enough to get this done. Today's been a great day, and you guys could making it a lot more better by tell me how you like the new chapter! Please and Thank you! Danielle


	10. Chapter 11

Penny stood in the nearly emptied out apartment that once was the home of Sheldon and Leonard. A lot of things had changed in the past week and a half.

The biggest was Penny was no longer in-cased by two casts, now she only had a brace on her wrist. Her physical therapy has gone well and she'll be able to return to work in the next week.

Sheldon has been back to work for about three days now and has pretty much stopped running on any form of schedule now a days. But all he's really been doing is working and packing. There really isn't much option for anything else.

Amy has returned to her own apartment since Penny has now had the use of both of her legs. But she was over nearly ever evening along with Howard, Raj and Bernadette to help with the packing and moving process.

Leonard's mother and older sister, Beverly and Lucy, was coming sometime next week to help clean out Leonard's bedroom. Beverly kept going on and on about it would help the healing process, which made Penny want to crawl through the phone and strangle her.

The one thing that hasn't changed is that Penny still hasn't told Sheldon what she overheard him say or even how shelf felt about him. But unknown to Penny, is that everyone else was betting on who was going to spill the beans first.

"Well, this is the last out of my room." Sheldon said, carrying two boxes both of them filled with his comic books.

"Well, that's great. All we have left is my bedroom and bathroom, and Leonard's bedroom. Which we'll start that next week. Things are moving pretty fast." Penny said, taking one of the boxes from Sheldon and the two of them headed to Penny's apartment.

"You know, if we get all of your things packed and get to the furniture store tonight, we could get out of here by tomorrow night." Sheldon said.

"Really? That fast?" Penny said. She knew that her time was coming to an end living in this apartment, she just never figured it would go so quick.

"Yep! But with six people packing, it shouldn't have been that big of a surprise. Are you crying?" Sheldon asked, noticing a few tears slip down her cheeks.

"Yes, I don't know why either. It's just that this is the first place where I lived by myself. I went from living with my parents to living with Kurt to here. It's just hard to see myself living anywhere else. I did a lot of growing up here." Penny said, She hadn't even noticed that Sheldon had moved to stand right in front of her until she felt his thumb brush away a few of her tears.

"Everything will be okay." he said, barely above a whisper.

"I know. After everything that has happened in the last few months, it's just so over whelming." Penny said, laying her head on Sheldon's chest. After a few minutes she felt Sheldon timidly slip his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. The two of them stood there as Penny sobbed into Sheldon's chest.

"He proposed that night." Penny said, breaking the silent.

"What?" Sheldon asked, as Penny pulled away and started pacing the apartment.

"Leonard. He proposed that night and then got pissed off when I turned him down."

Sheldon couldn't say a word but he did fight like hell to not smile when she said she turned him down.

"All this was my fault. Leonard's dying is all my fault." Penny said, tears streaming down her face again.

"Penny! Penny calm down and look at me. None of this is your fault. Leonard ran a red light you had nothing to do about that."

"I know. But I hadn't…" she stalled.

"Hadn't what?"

"If I hadn't fallen in love with you, I wouldn't have had to turn him down." Penny said quietly. This is not the way she wanted him to find out.

"Penny." Sheldon said, grabbing hold of Penny's face so she would look at him. "Leonard had the right to get mad when you turned him down. But he was the one that started driving while upset. He's the one that wasn't paying attention that night and ran that red light. None of this is any of your fault." Sheldon said, causing Penny to cry even harder than before.

"Thank you, Sheldon."

"For what?"

"For just being you. And being here when I needed you the most."

"It's my pleasure, Penny."

Penny cupped his face with her hand and took a deep breath. It was now or never. "I love you, Sheldon."

"I love you, too Penny. I think I always have." Sheldon said, leaning down and capturing her lips with is own.

THE END

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter has had a mind of its own. When I sat down to start this chapter I had no plans on it ending this way. Kind of on the fence now with the ending. So tell me what you think and maybe that'll change my mind. Sadly I think that story will only have a few more chapters left. But I am working on another multi chapter story, and might get it posted soon. Danielle.


	11. Chapter 12

**Epilogue**

**Three years later**

Penny paced up and down the mini hallway of her and Sheldon's condo.

"Come on. Come on." She muttered to herself as she started walking fast. A few minutes past until she heard a door squeak open from behind her.

"Penny." said a sleepy voice of her husband, Sheldon. "Come back to bed."

Penny turned around to see a sleepy Sheldon, leaning against the door frame of their bedroom, rubbing his eyes trying to keep them open.

"I can't sleep. What are you doing up? I didn't wake you did I?" Penny said, as she started pacing again.

"I woke up and you weren't there. What exactly are you doing?" Sheldon asked as he watched his crazy wife pace up and down the hallway.

"I was just hoping that it would help me go into labor. I'm tired of being pregnant." Penny said, as she stopped pacing to come to a stop in front of Sheldon.

"I know you are. But you heard what the doctor said. He'll come when he's ready." Sheldon said, placing a hand on Penny's swollen belly.

"That still doesn't make me less frustrated." Penny said, walking down the hall and into the living room. Flipping on a light she flopped down on the couch.

"I take it that you're not coming back to bed." She heard Sheldon say from behind her.

"I'm unable to sleep. You can head back to bed if you want too." Penny said, but she could already hear him walking towards her before sitting in his spot next to her.

Sheldon leaned over and grabbed one of Penny's legs and settled it on his lap. Penny shifted in her seat and put her other leg there too, as Sheldon started give her a foot rub.

Penny wasn't really sure how Sheldon was going to react when she first found out she was pregnant. They never really had talked about having kids before, even if they had been married, for a little over a year at the time .

But Sheldon surprised her when she told him. Kneeling in front of her, kissing her still flat stomach. He's been great this whole time. Dealing with her crazy mood swings, food cravings, and even staying up with her when she suffered with insomnia, as he was now.

"You know, we still haven't settled on a name yet." Sheldon said, never taking his eyes off her feet.

"Yes, I figured we would be able to settle that once we see our little bundle of joy."

"All right." was all Sheldon said, before leaning forward to grab the remote off the coffee table.

"Did you ever think we would get this far? Three years ago after Leonard died; I really didn't know what to think. But if I could go back, I wouldn't change one bit."

"Leonard." was all Sheldon said, causing Penny to look at him strange.

"What about Leonard, sweetie?"

"That's what we should name our son. If you think about it, it's he's fault that we met in the first place. Plus if he hadn't worked so much the last few months he was alive, we would have never hung out so much."

"Leonard Lee Cooper. How's that sound?"

"I like it." Sheldon said with a smile.

"You're not the only one. He's moving up a storm in their." Penny said, grabbing Sheldon's hand so he could feel. "Both my boys are happy."

The next thing Penny knew, she was waking up to the sun streaming through the wind. She hadn't even noticed that she had fallen asleep.

Pulling herself off the couch, Penny rubbed her aching back as she headed towards the kitchen.

"Good morning, bestie." Amy's voice said, from where she stood from behind the stove.

"Amy, what are you doing here? Where's Sheldon?"

"He called me to come and stay with you; he left for work a few hours ago." Amy said, as Penny groaned out in pain. "You okay?"

"I must have just slept the wrong way. My back is killing me. I think I'm going to jump and take a shower to settle it.

"Ok. I'll be here." Amy said, as Penny headed towards her and Sheldon's bedroom.

Just as Amy was about to sit down to eat her breakfast she heard Penny yell for her. Bolting to the master bedroom's bathroom, she found Penny standing in the middle of the room in nothing but a towel.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked, not seeing anything to shout about.

"My water just broke." Penny said, clearly on the verge of panicking.

"I should have known when you were complaining about your back hurting."

"It's not your fault. Can you please get me something to wear and help me to the bed?"

Amy ran over to the clothe's hamper and pulled out a shirt on top and handed it to Penny. It ended up being Sheldon's 'Green Lantern' shirt that he wore the day before. Guiding Penny over to the bed, Amy grabbed her cell phone to call for an ambulance.

"What would you like me to do now?" Amy asked, feeling dumb that she had no idea what to do.

"I want you to go down to CalTech and get Sheldon."

"Will do." Amy said leaving the condo only to find out she was blocked in by the arrival of the ambulance. Half speed walking, half running Amy got to the university in a few short minutes.

It took her twenty minutes to find Sheldon, and the two of them bolted back to the condo. Both glanced at each other in surprised to see the EMTs were still there.

"Penny!" Sheldon shouted when they got inside, only to be answered by a baby cry.

Sheldon, closely followed by Amy, bolted to the bedroom to see Penny holding a baby.

"Hey, moonpie. Come over here and meet your son." Penny said, beaming.

Sheldon walked to the other side of the room, picking his son up for the very first time. For the very first time in his life, Sheldon was at a loss for words. He was having a hard time believing that he helped make something so perfect.

"Our silver lining." Penny said, causing Sheldon to give her a questioning look.

"What do you mean?"

"It took something bad to happen to get him here." Penny said, smiling at the little bundle in Sheldon's arms.

"That sounds about right." Sheldon said, smiling.

* * *

><p>AN: I was going to continue from where I ended last chapter, but the more I thought of it, the more it sounded good to end it where it was at. So I thought I would post an Epilogue to just close it more. So I hope everyone enjoyed my first multi chapter Shenny story. I really enjoyed writing it and reading everyone reviews. I will be posting more stories in the future. Maybe some even out of the TBBT fandom. So I hope you all read those as well. Tell me what you think of how I ended it. I never know how to end my stories, Until next time. Danielle 3


End file.
